


Котявка

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Эмиль считал, что столкнулся уже со всеми причудами Лалли, но жизнь в снятой на двоих комнате показала: его просто отвлекали окружающие.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Котявка

С каким бы серьезным и умным видом Эмиль ни читал газеты, интересовали его в них в первую очередь сообщения о распродажах. Заработанное в Дании они с Лалли спустили не полностью, но кубышка исхудала. Вдвоем уже не получалось хитро сэкономить между командировками, живя у дяди с тетей. И не только потому, что их дети беспокоили Лалли — свободные дни хотелось наконец-то провести вдвоем, без мешающихся троллей, коллег и муравьев (и Эмиль не мог бы сказать, кто из них раздражал сильнее).

А еще Эмиль просто устал. Устал от шестиместных палаток, казарм, общежитий и даже кают. Ему хотелось побыть одному. Хотя бы вдвоем. Гостиница с ее «восхитительной» звукоизоляцией, непрерывно въезжающими и заезжающими соседями и беспощадными ценами отмелась сразу, даже несмотря на услуги горничной. Довольно приличная часть денег в первый же отпуск ушла на аренду маленькой, зато уютной комнатки со всеми удобствами на окраине деловой части Муры.

Будучи с собой совсем честным, Эмиль признавал, что они тратили много денег на еду, но не шиковать, видя, как Лалли с детским восторгом припадает к витринам, не получалось. Сам Эмиль старался выпечкой не злоупотреблять, немного завидуя Лалли, в котором любая еда растворялась без следа.

Неплохо было бы найти подработку, но тогда вместо совместного и заслуженного отпуска получилась бы работа, да еще и порознь. Вот если бы…

«У вас есть необычная история? Ваши кот или кошка — самые удивительные на свете? Расскажите о своем любимце Швеции и получите денежный приз от нашего спонсора «Лапка и царапка», лучшего производителя кошачьих кормов! За второе и третье места — трехмесячный запас корма и средств по уходу за шерстью. Присылайте письма по адресу…»

Эмиль оживился. Кошки были у многих, а вот захватывающие истории…

— Написать про Кису? — забормотал он. — Куда уж удивительнее. А, нет, про нее же был разворот в «Ваш любимец»… Эх, — он упал обратно на подушку, — жаль, что у меня нет кота…

— Мр! — раздраженно отпихнул Лалли газету, не понимая, почему внимание уделяют ей, а не ему, раз он уже проснулся и хочет пообщаться.

— Или есть…

***

Первые недели аренды Эмиль провел практически в своей мечте. Отдельная комната. Пусть с одной, но кроватью. С настоящим матрасом. Только его! Формально Лалли в комнате тоже присутствовал. Но спал почему-то под этой самой кроватью, а не на ней. На попытки выманить его оттуда Лалли неизменно отвечал, что ему так удобно. Эмиль оставил все как есть и принялся вовсю наслаждаться иллюзией.

Однако, освоившись, нелюдимый финн принялся выползать из своего убежища все чаще и оказался на проверку контактным котявкой.

Он забирался Эмилю на колени в любой удобный и неудобный момент: когда Эмиль ел (и принимался таскать еду с его тарелки, хотя у самого была точно такая же порция), когда Эмиль читал (книга отпихивалась в сторону как менее интересный предмет) и просто усаживался вздремнуть (что принималось приглашением вздремнуть прямо на Эмиле).

К «воровству» Эмиль относился с затаенной радостью: Лалли забывал поесть, если ему не приносили тарелку и не совали под самый нос, или отказывался от ужина, стоило Луне засветить как-то не так или тучкам закрыть небо и навеять хандру. Няня Эмиля от вида торчащих ребер Лалли непременно упала бы в обморок.

Зато не возникло проблем, когда врач прописал Лалли лекарство и тот отказался его пить: Эмиль просто сам взялся за ложку. По какой-то непонятной ему причине Лалли куксился, но все-таки ел из рук. Но исключительно из рук Эмиля.

«Вздремнуть на» воспринималось Лалли как само собой разумеющееся. Эмиль часто просыпался посреди ночи от ощущения, что его придавили мешком: разница в весе оказалась не настолько существенной, чтобы не заметить кое-кого, улегшегося сверху и сладко посапывающего. Если он пытался переложить Лалли на кровать и встать, тот вцеплялся в него и шипел. И при этом не всегда просыпался.

Если Лалли не спал сверху, то обхватывал самого Эмиля или его на минуту освободившуюся подушку. Будь кровать чуть шире, Эмиль подарил бы ему для удушающих объятий плюшевого лося.

— Читали мне в детстве сказочку про лису и зайца, — пробормотал Эмиль, осознав однажды, что лисичка из сказочки давно покинула и крылечко, и лавочку, а зайчику приходится изображать всю ночь затекшее бревно для обнимания.

— Мр? — отозвался Лалли, опутав его руками и ногами и планируя проспать так до утра.

Стоило Эмилю идеально ровно застелить кровать покрывалом на радость далекой няне, как через несколько минут под ним оказывался свернувшийся клубком и сопящий Лалли.

Лалли утаскивал ношеные кофты Эмиля и надевал прямо на голое тело, заявляя, что они приятно пахнут. Эмиль параноидально отдавал вещи в стирку чаще, чем раньше, раз кто-то взялся их перенюхивать.

Что такое стесняться, Лалли, похоже, не знал, и в первую же неделю заявил, стягивая кофту:

— Мыться с ты.

— Это плохо закончится, — предупредил Эмиль и через две минуты поскользнулся и упал, изящно снеся бутыльки и сорвав штору.

Лалли избежал участи шампуней, запрыгнув на мокрый бортик.

— Я уж думал, ты на креплении душа повиснешь, — удивился Эмиль такому цирковому номеру, ощупывая затылок.

Лалли подергал плохо прикрученный душ и покачал головой.

Когда Эмиль первый раз простыл и принялся охать и жаловаться на невероятные мучения, выяснилось, что Лалли почти не умеет заботиться о других. Он ответственно принес Эмилю второе одеяло и градусник и тихо принялся ждать распоряжений. Эмиль разочарованно рухнул на подушки: вкусностей, суеты и морсов, как в детстве, можно было не ждать.

— Ты же самый младший, да? — проворчал Эмиль и попытался вспомнить, чем ему лечили легкую простуду няня и тетя Сив.

Все просьбы Лалли охотно выполнял, фырканьем давая понять надувшемуся Эмилю, что ни разу не купился на преувеличенные страдания.

Как истинный кот, Лалли иногда смотрел в пустой угол или стену. Сколько бы он ни проделывал этот трюк, просто задумавшись, Эмиль не мог побороть желание вцепиться ему в плечо и шепотом спросить:

— Что там?!

Лалли недоуменно отвечал «ничего», но иногда все же уходил из квартиры, стоило Эмилю притвориться спящим. Он подозревал, что Лалли регулярно провожал шведские души, докуда мог.

Лалли складывал на Эмиля худые ноги, садясь рядом на диване, но протестовал, когда его брали за руку. Проходя мимо, он сперва портил Эмилю причёску, а потом взбивал ему волосы, просто чтобы в очередной раз посмотреть на их магию.

На узкий подоконник Эмиль даже не пытался ничего ставить: Лалли нравилось смотреть вниз на диковинные для него автомобили, экипажи и толпы разряженных шведов.

Против некоторых привычек Лалли Эмиль пытался протестовать, но видел недоумённо-растерянное лицо и сдавался, разрешая делать с собой буквально что угодно. Даже стягивать кусок своего пирожного.

— Как я дошел до такого? — сказал Эмиль сам себе, когда Лалли вскочил, пробежал по нему и газете и принялся ловить кружащееся по комнате насекомое, оказавшееся молью. — А знаешь, ты очень похож на кота.

Лалли фыркнул и сосредоточенно зарылся в шкаф в поисках своего изумительно аппетитного для моли плаща.

— Да, особенно в этой финской меховушке.

Лалли встряхнул ее и накинул на себя. В воздухе закружились клочки шерсти, опускаясь на мебель.

— Купи кота… — пробормотал Эмиль, глядя, как Лалли линяет с по-детски обиженным лицом.

***

«Мы познакомились в экспедиции, когда он отказался протягивать мне лапу для знакомства. Но когда Лалли стянул у меня колбасу из бутерброда, — Эмиль поправил фото Боссе, одолженное у тети под видом «кота Лалли», — я понял, что мы подружимся». 


End file.
